


Switch it up a bit

by Seaangelsong16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Slow Burn, Vessels, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaangelsong16/pseuds/Seaangelsong16
Summary: Castiel is an angel of the Lord but it turns out Jimmy descends from a nephlim so they can very often switch control and no one accounted for the fact that Jimmy wants dean very badly.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own supernatural or it's characters. If I did lots of people would still be alive. Also thanks to areallysociallyakwardunicorn for being my beta. 
> 
>  
> 
> BOLD is Jimmy Novak and italics are Castiel.

         Castiel was pure and graceful. A being of clean light and energy, larger than skyscrapers. He could travel through time in the blink of an eye. He was also capable of taking down armies with the flick of a wrist.                   

* * *

Therefore, he was very patient, this however, was ridiculous. ~~~~

* * *

See, Castiel is an angel of the Lord, so to walk on earth he needed a vessel. How was Castiel supposed to know that his vessel, Jimmy Novak, happened to be the descendant of a nephilim.  Now, a nephilim was a child of a human and an angel. They weren't supposed to exist but some could hide very well if needed. However, none had been able to have children, or so they thought.

But the line that Jimmy came from was very much angelic. And it was turning out to be very problematic.

 _Jimmy stop it!_ The problem was his angelic blood meant he wasn't like normal vessels. Which would have been fine, but Jimmy could also occasionally take control of the vessel. **Um, Castiel could you please say my body and not the vessel. It sounds really creepy**.

He was also incredibly annoying. **Oh, I'm annoying! You're the one who won't let me talk to Dean.**

Ah yes, how could Castiel forget? The main reason Jimmy was different was his instant attraction to Castiel’s charge, Dean Winchester. **Oh, don't act like you don't secretly love him.**

And that was irritating as well. Jimmy insisted that Castiel liked Dean. _Jimmy, I'm an angel of the Lord. Dean Winchester is the righteous man, so I'll follow him. There's nothing else happening_. **If that's what you have to tell yourself, then fine. Just know you're not fooling me.**

How about we go back to the beginning and explain.


	2. A home (vessel) for Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's background and some anhelic possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick change. 
> 
> Jimmy when possessed = italics   
> Castiel = italics and underlined   
> Regular speech is normal

**Jimmy Novak was bisexual. He was also very devoted to God. People often told Jimmy that there was no way he could be both, because apparently being devoted to God meant that you couldn't be gay. Jimmy** never **believed that. He believe if God is the God of love then why would he criticize a person about who they love. So Jimmy was different in his beliefs but he still believed. He also had a very interesting college life until he met Amelia. There was; after midnight parties, more bars then he could even bother remembering, and of course, many nights exploring the differences between man and women in bed. That, however, all came to a stop with Amelia. Ah Amelia. She was perfect in the way sunlight was perfect. A revealing light after a storm. When he saw her he could imagine that she was God's purpose for him. He had been on his way back from campus after a failed attempt at a gay bar. She was walking through the moonlight since the sun had set looking like perfection itself. He felt tongue tied. Was it possible to be so lucky? Days with her were an absolute dream and he loved it. Jimmy loved her and Claire when she was born. Times may have been tough but they were his guardian angels. Too bad his life turned upside down when he met a real angel.**

                                 * * * *

            _“Jimmy Novak I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord and I ask that you allow me to use your vessel to walk on earth to fulfill the Lord's purpose.”_

“What exactly is the Lord's purpose Castiel,” Jimmy asked.

_“Are you that slow in faith that you question the will of God?”_

“No, I am simply curious why you need me to achieve God's will.”

_“I must walk on earth and I cannot do that in my true form. I need a vessel.”_

“Jimmy, who are you talking to’” Amelia said.

“The angel Castiel. Can't you hear him, Amelia,” Jimmy asked.

“You mean the static? Oh Jimmy how late have you been working? Why don't you lie down,” Amelia asked quietly concerned.

But he…. “Maybe you're right. I have been working overtime a lot the past week,” Jimmy agreed.

“Yeah, let's go to our room, Jimmy, after you say goodnight to Claire,” Amelia said. As Jimmy walked to Claire’s room he tried to sort through his thoughts. Was Castiel just a figure of his imagination? He had seemed so real. But then again, when you are tired everything seems like it could be real. It wasn't a surprise that Jimmy could have imagined the whole thing. After all, you hear a lot of strange things working for a radio company. Either way, Castiel would continue to haunt Jimmy for the rest of the night.

                                  * * *

Days continued to pass and as they did, Castiel talked to Jimmy over and over. When he had asked Jimmy to stick his hand into boiling water is when Jimmy knew without a doubt that Castiel was real. After that, how was a simple man like Jimmy supposed to go against an angel of the Lord. Jimmy said yes, only to watch as Claire came outside. Jimmy didn't know how long he'd be a vessel and wanted to say goodbye to his daughter. Reaching deep, he felt the grace of Castiel and pushed it aside.

“Remember I love you sweetie. Daddy will see you later,” were the only words he could say before Castiel pushed him back and left.

 _“How were you able to do that Jimmy,”_ Castiel asked, sounding curious.

 _“I don't know. Was I not supposed to do that,”_ Jimmy responded.

 _“You shouldn't have been able to do that,”_ Castiel explained. And that's where our story began.


	3. Jimmy found out about Dean

Castiel quickly forgot about the Claire incident while he was in Heaven. He assumed that Jimmy caught him off guard as Castiel was still getting used to having a vessel. Also, having his family near him made Jimmy slightly stronger than Castiel during the adjustment strength phase. It wasn't going to happen again so why should Castiel worry? It honestly escaped his mind– until Castiel was summoned by Dean, of course.  

 

_ Who is that?  _ Jimmy asked in awe? 

Castiel was not knowledgeable enough about emotions to tell what Jimmy's current emotion was. It wasn't much of concern. However, what was concerning was the way Jimmy seemed to be pushing him aside as if he was trying to get to Dean. Castiel had to forcefully push him down to keep control of the vessel. 

 

_ Stay down Jimmy. Dean is none of your concern.  _ Castiel commanded. 

 

_ So his name is Dean? It's a fitting name for that man.  _

 

_ What are you talking about Jimmy? His name is Dean Winchester and he has been chosen by heaven. He is a righteous man.  _

 

_ And he is a very gorgeous man.  _

 

_ Jimmy, are you by any chance bisexual? _

 

_ Yes I am, Castiel. Why is there a problem?  _

 

_ No, I am simply curious because I know you are a devout man. I had assumed that where perfectly straight.  _

 

_ No, I choose to believe that if God is truly the God of love then he does not care who you love as long as you love them.  _

 

_ But the bible clearly says that a man should not lie with another man.  _

 

_ Yes, but the old testament says you can't eat unclean animals such as pig but in the new testament God says that nothing he created was unclean so I choose to believe that God doesn't care if I am bisexual.  _

 

_ I am not sure about your logic, however Dean has been selected by heaven and is straight so he is not a suitable partner for you.  _

 

_ A man can dream Castiel. A man can dream.  _

 

_ Yes, they can. I admire that about humans.  However, remember that in the end it is only a dream, not a reality.  _

 

_ We'll see, Castiel. We'll see.  _

 

In the distance a voice snuck out of the man named Dean,” who are you?”

 

_ Listen to that deep voice. And those lips. Damn it, this man is a walking orgasm.  _

 

_ Jimmy! That is quite enough! Stop this instant!  _

 

_ No, if I am going to be a vessel I get to enjoy all I can while I'm trapped in here by your grace.  _

 

_ What? That is not going to happen!  _

 

_ Oh, yes it is. I don't exactly care if you agree or not. I can imagine his lips around my cock while I'm gripping his short strands of hair. Really tugging it as he brings me closer to that overwhelming wave of pleasure…. _

 

_ JIMMY! STOP!  _

 

_ But why Castiel? Do you not like the idea of kissing those lips until they're puffed out because of  _ **_our_ ** _ kisses? Hmmm…. The way  _ **_we_ ** _ would hold him in  _ **_our_ ** _ arms. The way he'd kiss down  _ **_our_ ** _ neck… _

 

_ JIMMY! STOP! You are causing this vessel to heaten up around my grace in a very uncomfortable manner that feels very restrictive though I am not supposed to be affected by heat or cold. _

 

_ What? I don't understand….. Oh! This is arousing you.  _

 

_ Is that what the feeling is? Well, stop it. It is very strange and unpleasant.  _

 

_ That's because you haven't stroked it yet.  _

 

_ Stroked what yet?  _

 

**_Our Cock._ ** _ You know as in self pleasure.  _

 

_ Oh! You were referring to masturbation.  _

 

_ Yes I was. What's wrong, I can't do that either? _

 

_ As a vessel, I have full control over the vessel, meaning no, you can not do that.  _ __

 

_ So I can't but, you could….. _

 

_ Jimmy, I am an angel of the Lord. I do not surrender to the pleasures of the flesh  _

 

_ Why not?  _

 

_ It is unholy _

 

_ Is it really? Somehow I doubt that. I believe you just don't want to for some reason. Is it because of me? I'm giving you permission if you want to… _

 

_ James Emmanuel Novak! That is quite enough! Just because I have no experience with self pleasure and have chosen to remain pure does not mean you get to question me in my choices of the sexual matters.  _

 

_ What a minute! You’re a virgin! I just thought you were uncomfortable with me inside you! Holy Shit! You’re a million year old virgin!  No wonder you are stiff!  _ There was a pause before Jimmy spoke again….  _ I wonder if Dean would fuck you? _

 

_ JIMMY!!!!!! _


End file.
